mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Wars (Almost 2 Map Game)
Algorithm Likely to be removed Likely going to be changed Location Location goes by the location of the nearest large concentration of troops. *Defending nation: at heartland: +10 *On the border +8 *A city close to the border +6 *Far from the border +4 *Opposite side of nation +0 *No former presence +0 (you have to have troops in the location before the attack) You can only have one; it will be of the Leader nation closest to the area. Power Aerial assault is tangent with location. For the attacker, your aerial power must be close enough to the location of attack, with your land nearby for the planes to return to. Naval assault is only applicable when attacking a coast. Land assault is also tangent with location. No requirements for land assault other than being somewhat near to the border. *Large aerial assault capability +6 *Large naval assault capability +6 *Large land assault capability +6 *Medium aerial assault capability +6 (if enemy has no aerial power) +4 (if the enemy has aerial power) *Medium naval assault capability +6 (if the enemy has no naval power) +4 (if the enemy has their navy stationed in or around the location) *Medium land capability +6 (if three or more times larger than enemy) +4 (if less than three times larger than enemy) *Small aerial/naval/land capability: +2 Land, aerial, and naval is compounded. If you have large naval, medium air, and medium land, your score is 9 or 7. You cannot have medium aerial and large aerial at the same time. Power is averaged in a coalition war. Ahem: from now on, Power will work as a MULTIPLIER to development. You can increase your power, too, through development. National Modifiers Industrial Strength *1: +10 *2: +9 *... *10: +1 Economic Modifiers *1: +5 *2: +4 *... *10: -5 Stability Modifiers *1: +5 *2: +4 *... *5: 0 *6: -2 *... *10: -10 Infrastructure *1: +5 to attack *2: +4 to attack *... *5: 0 *6: +1 to defense *10: +5 to defense Scores will be changed over time. Nuclear Weapons *+14 if major city is destroyed *+14 for first nuclear attack *+12 if minor city is destroyed *+10 for retaliatory attack *'+20 for the first nuclear attack ever' (can only be used for the first use of a nuclear weapon) Chance *The last digit of each editor's edit count. In case of PC-NPC war, NPC automatically gets 5. Motive *Economic (Gains land, resorce, etc): +4 *Defending territory not owned by nation more than 20 years: +6 *Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years: + 8 *Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation: + 8 *Aiding an Ally: + 10 *Pre-emptive Strike: +10 *Reconquest: + 12 *Unification: +15 *Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation: + 12 *Aiding Social/Moral Kinsmen who are being oppressed: + 12 *Attacking to enforce politcal hegemony: +14 *Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack + 16 *Defending from nuclear armed nation that has a motive over 5 and has not yet used their weaponry: + 16 *Defending from nuclear armed nation, regardless of motive, that has used said weaponry: + 18 *Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture: + 20 *'Modifiers': *Non-democratic Government supported by people: + 6 *Democratic government supported by people: + 8 *Government not supported by people: -10 *Troop Morale high (requires motive over 5, chance over 6, and stronger development scores in at least one category): + 10 *Troop Morale low (any of the above: chance below 1, lower development scores in all categories, recent war penalty over 8): -10 *Fighting Guerilla War: -10 attacker, + 2 defender *Implausibility: -4 per impluasibility *'Warning: Negative motive scores are possible!!' *'Lead nation's motive, not average.' Population *Greater than 100 million +40 *Greater than 50 million +30 *Greater than 30 million +20 *Less than 30 million +10 *Larger than opponents: + 4 *2x size of opponent's: + 10 *5x size of opponent's: + 20 *10x: +30 *Every further order of Magnitude (eg 20x, 30x): +40 *'ONLY of the leading nations' Allies *Leader Nations: +20 each participating *Military aid: + 10 each participating *Supplies: + 6 each participating *Cultural Support: +4 each participating *Vassal: -4 each participating *Withdrawal: - 4 each nation which was participating and then left *ex: China (L) Vietnam (M) France (S) Britain © Japan (MV) Korea (SV) = 10 + 5 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 1 = 24 *'Please note that Vassals CANNOT give Cultural aid' Recent Wars *Each war in the past 15 years where nation was a... *Leader: -8 *Military aider: -4 *Supplier: -2 Wars War of Lithuanian Aggression 'Lithuania:' *Landscape: +20 *Motive: -20 *Foreign Aid: +20 *Economy: +20 *Technology: +9 *Infrastructure:+16 *Power: 0 *Stability: +6 *Industry: +50 *Military: +28 *Moral: -7 *Chance: +1 *Total: +155 'Ottomans:' *Landscape: 0 *Motive: -12 *Economy: +10 *Stability: +4 *Power: +10 *Infrastructure: +16 *Industry: +18 *Military: +40 *Chance: +5 *Morale: -7 *Total: +120 'German Empire:' *Landscape: -5 *Motive: -20 *Foreign Aid: +20 *Technology: +9 *Infrastructure: +14 *Power: +15 *Stability: +10 *Industry: +25 *Military: +46 *Morale: -7 *Chance: +3 *Revolt: -18 *Bonus: +15 *Total: +117 'Turkomen Federation' *Landscape: +5 *Motive: -12 *Foreign Aid: +5 *Technology: +3 *Infrastructure: -16 *Power: -10 *Stability: 0 *Industry: +3 *Economy: +8 *Military: +24 *Morale: -7 *Chance: +4 *Bonuses: +15 *Total: 22 'VS.' 'Russia:' *Landscape: +125 *Motive: +20 *Foreign Aid: +20 *Greater Population: +13 *Technology: +8 *Infrastructure: 0 *Power: +10 *Revolt: -18 *Stability: -10 *Industry: +5 *Military: +55 *Morale: +7 *Chance: +3 *Bonus: +30 *Total: +268 'East Poland' *Landscape: +25 *Motive: +10 *Economy: +4 *Technology: +6 *Power: -5 *Infrastructure: -4 *Industry: +15 *Military: +24 *Stability: -8 *Total: +67 344 VERSUS 335 Wut? Should be 3 separate algorithms. With Daxus's permission, I shall make it so. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) I believe it should still be in 1 algorithm. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 'R'''esult and Discussion 344-335 = 64 9/344= 0.02 = 2% The Coalition forces are victorious against Russia. The war lasts 3 years. IDK. Some small amount of Russia falls. Probably... some of Belarus? Scandinavian Intervention in the Russian Revolution Scandinavian Empire *Landscape: 20 (knowledge) *Motives: 10 **Political: 10 **Liberation: 20 (It's not though. You are invading the Capital.) **Reconquest: 5 (Ingria was Scandinavian) (200 years ago. Not having that, rex.) **Revolt: 15 (I think that is you revolting against them, not... whatever this is.) *Nation: 19 **Tech: 9 **Industry: 10 *Morale: -10 (Russian Army > Scandinavian Army) *RNG: 3 (Only Mods can do RNG. Will provide screenshots if you want.) *Surprise: 0 (if you built up your army, as you said, then it is not a surprise.) '''Total': 42 Russian Empire *Landscape: 25 (knowledge) *Motive: 30 (Invading Capital City) *Nation: -1 **Tech: 7 **Revolt: -18 **Population: 15 **War Weariness: -5 *Morale: +7 *RNG: 12 (See Scandinavian RNG) *Suprise: 0 Total: 63 Results Russia now holds Scandinavia, I believe. 63-42 = 21 21/63= 33.3 Russia topples the Scandinavian Government. Do not poke the bear. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) 00:11, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Did Scandinavia just conquer Russia? ~Edge I'm not a mod, but this is exaggerating This is total crap. Gave himself a stupid number of motives. Deeply flawed Algorithm. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) None of this is happening North American War Occidentia *'Location: +8' *'Power: +10 (Large sea, Land)' *'Industrial Strength: +10' *'Economic: +5' *'Stability: +3' *'Infrastructure: +5' *'Nukes: N/A' *'Chance: +9' *'Motive: +15' *'Guerilla War: -10' *'Population: +30' *'Democratic+Supported: +8' *'Result: 93' 'Britannia' *'Location: 0' *'Power: +10' *'Industrial Strength: +10' *'Economic: +5' *'Stability: +5' *'Infrastructure: +5' *'Nukes: N/A' *'Chance: +8' *'Motive: +10' *'Guerilla War: -10' *'Population: +10' *'Government not supported by people: -10 ' *'Result: 43' Aztec Empire *'Location: +8' *'Power: +6' *'Industrial Strength: +5' *'Economic: 0' *'Stability: +5' *'Infrastructure: +1' *'Nukes: N/A' *'Chance: +2' *'Motive: +10' *'Guerilla War: -10' *'Population: +10' *'Result: 37' 'Versus' California *Location: +8 *Power: +8 *Industrial: +9 *Infrastructre: +0 *Stability: +4 *Economic: +4 *Nukes: N/A *Chance: +1 *Motive: +10 *Population: +20 *'Democratic+Supported: +8' *Result: 72 Appalachia *'Loaction: +10' *'Power: +8' *'Industrial: +8' *'Economic: +3' *'Stability: +3' *'Infrastructure: +3' *'Nukes: N/A' *'Chance: +5' *'Motive: +16' *'Population: +10' *'Guerilla War:' +2 *'Bonus: +5' *'Result: 68' Deseret *Location: 8 *Power: 6 *Industrial: 6 *Stability: +4 *Infrastructure: 1 *Nukes: N/A *Chance: +9 *Motive: +10 *Population: +10 *Modifier: Non-Democratic supported by people +6 *Result: 60 Result 110 > 66 Republic of Acadia takes Eastern Appalachia, giving them a border with Florida. Wait, Occidentia is the light blue one in Canada, right? But Appalachia is the dark red one. There is still a yellow nation(Canadica?) between you and Florida. No, I am the Northern United States. Look it up in the world thing. 173 > 140 173 - 130 = 33 33/173 = .1907 ~ 19% Occidentia, Britannia, and the Aztecs, all united manage to win an extremely bloody war that lasts for 4 years. All contributing nations have their military score lowered by 1, California, Occidentia, and Appalachia all have their infastructure lowered by 1, and all economic levels in North America are lowered by 1. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 17:57, July 8, 2014 (UTC) 200 > 173 200-173= 27 27/200= 0.135= 13.5% Deseret, California, and Appalacia win a 4 year war. All nations have their military score lowered by 1. Occidentia, Appalacia, Deseret, and California all have their infrastructure and economy scores lowered by 1. wow. I messed up big time. But in the treaty of Lonndion, (ATL London) I want to draw up both nations so I get a good bit of both. Spartian300 (talk) 19:08, July 8, 2014 (UTC) *Too bad you guys only win by a hair and will get very little land. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Why the hell is dose Britannia have such a low score? Spartian300 (talk) 19:11, July 8, 2014 (UTC) No location bonus, guerilla war, and the governmant isn't supported by the people are a few reasons. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Okay, but I get the parts of Appalachia that border me in the west. Considering the cost, that is just low. Spartian300 (talk) 21:00, July 8, 2014 (UTC) wait, why is this the 1st North American War? Spartian300 (talk) 22:07, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Good question. It should just be the North American War for now. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Add in the Aztecs now. Victory for the IRF is assured!!!Spartian300 (talk) 21:06, July 11, 2014 (UTC) WAIT. dont forget deseret little ones :) :) :) WHY [[User Talk:toby2|'seriously why???!!!']] and i hate edit conflicts >:( Dude, you just made Deseret overpowered. You should have at least a 30 or something, not that damned 60. Spartian300 (talk) 18:44, July 12, 2014 (UTC) First War of Italian Unification Milan Location: 8 Power: 6 Industrial: 8 Economy: 4 Stability: 5 Infrastructure: 5 Motive: 8 Population: 10 Aid: 10 Total: 64 France Location: 6 Power: 6 Industrial: 10 Economy: 5 Stability: 5 Infrastructure: 5 Motive: 10 Total: 47 64+47= 111 VS Papal State Location: 10 Power: 6 Industrial: 6 Economy: 3 Stability: 5 Infrastructure: 4 Motive: 16 Population: 20 Supported by people: +6 Total= 70 Result 111-76=35 46/112=0.32=32% It's probably wrong, but I tried. For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 20:26, July 6, 2014 (UTC) *You were close Milan with 32%. War will last 2 years, or can continue for 8 years for complete annexation (save for the independent Vatican City, because that would happen). Tasmanian War Britannia Californian Invasion of Occidentia California *Location: +8 *Power: +8 *Industrial: +9 *Infrastructre: +0 *Stability: +4 *Economic: +4 *Nukes: N/A *Chance: +1 *Motive: +26 *Population: +10 *Result: 70 Occidentia *Location: +10 *Power: +12 *Industrial: +10 *Economic: +5 *Stability: +4 *Infrastrucre: +5 *Nukes: N/A *Motive: +30 *Population: +20 *Chance: +6 *Result: 102 Result: California is defeated by Occidentia, and will face retaliation. You retards need to stop doing algos with out mod consent ASAP or there will be reprucssions. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) You do it sir then. California has invaded me. Spartian300 (talk) 21:17, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Category:Almost 2